


El sabor que los recuerdos nos dejan en los labios

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BatCat, F/M, Universo AU, escribi esto en vez de dormir, los amo, más o menos, pero tambien decepcion, que quieres que te diga, une corta historia de Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mucha gente decía que era un hombre descuidado sin sentimientos, a lo mejor tenían razón. A veces se sentía así. Desde la muerte de sus padres, todo cambio. Solo había amado a una mujer en toda su vida, con ojos color esmeralda y cabello oscuro que caía como una cascada por sus hombros.





	El sabor que los recuerdos nos dejan en los labios

Bruce era una persona que contaba los sucesos importantes de su vida bajo ciertos parámetros.

Al principio, medía sus triunfos académicos y tecnológicos por la cantidad de trofeos, reconocimientos y aplausos que recibía en donde fuera que se parara. No le solucionaban nada, ni le daban ningún tipo de felicidad- pero era suficiente para distraerle. Las conferencias, los artículos que le dedicaban en diferentes revistas, los encabezados en los periódicos, inclusive las veces en las que era perseguido y acosado por reporteros con tal de arrancarle algunas escuetas declaraciones 

Después, comenzó a medirlos por la cantidad de ceros en los cheques hasta que perdió la cuenta de los millones que se almacenaban copiosamente en sus cuentas bancarias, así como la cantidad exorbitante de residencias, propiedades y empresas que poseía. A veces ni él sabía cuándo un edificio o lugar era suyo. Hubo un tiempo en el que había perdido la cuenta sobre la cantidad de mujeres que habían desfilado por su cama. Modelos, actrices, reporteras, meseras, quién fuera. No se preocupaba por saber quiénes eran- tenía que mantener su reputación.

Mucha gente decía que era un hombre descuidado sin sentimientos, a lo mejor tenían razón. A veces se sentía así. Desde la muerte de sus padres, todo cambio. Solo había amado a una mujer en toda su vida, con ojos color esmeralda y cabello oscuro que caía como una cascada por sus hombros. Le volvió su mundo patas arriba.

Podía hacer y tener lo que él quisiera sin interesarse en las consecuencias ni preocuparse por lo que sucediera después, pero a ella, no la podía tener. Cuando estaba a su lado, todo era diferente, siempre lo era. El cielo era más azul, el agua más clara, los colores más brillantes.

Al principio era un juego, a ver si la podía descubrir. Iban a cenas, a cocteles, a bailes y la tenía que encontrar. Se escurría entre la gente, camuflándose entre los colores. Siempre la encontraba - bueno, casi siempre. Y hablaban por horas, sobre tonterías, sobre el mundo, sobre la vida. Y se besaban bajo la luz de la luna y sus caricias eran como las olas en el mar.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, nunca lo habían sido.

Era la hija de la Carmine Falcon, un don de la Mafia de Gotham. Era mejor no meterse con él. Era un hombre poderoso, un hombre peligroso. Nunca aprobó su relación, veía a Bruce como un niñato rico que nunca había trabajado un día de su vida. A veces pensaba que tenía razón. El amor parecía todo tan fácil pero luego todo se volvió difícil, de un día para el otro.  


Pero nunca le hubiera pedido a Selina que escoja entre su familia o el. 

Contó hasta mil esa vez para no romper en llanto y para poder luchar contra el impulso de mandar todo al diablo y decirle a Selina que se había enamorado como un loco y que por ella, haría lo que fuera, hasta perder su reputación y aislarse del mundo si era necesario. Pero no, porque en ese momento se sintió como el mismo Bruce que había sido años atrás, por mucho tiempo. Tuvo miedo de tomar decisiones por demás erróneas, pero que de alguna forma salvarían su ya maltrecho orgullo y decidió jugar de forma segura, alejándose sin perder el porte. No iba a echar todo por la borda gracias a un sentimiento que había crecido en su interior con demasiada fuerza y que solo le generaba incertidumbre. El retiro al que se había forzado no estaba ayudando mucho y había empeorado las cosas. Admitir que sentía algo por alguien no estaba en su vocabulario-Un día se terminó, con dos palabras y una mirada. Se terminó, ella se fue, y no miro atrás.

Desde ese entonces se volvió más frio, más alejado.

Hubo un tiempo en el que comenzó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Aún no perdía el toque, pero había aprendido por la mala que es mejor estar solo. Así nadie te decepciona y tu no decepcionas a nadie. Había cosas que nunca imaginó tener y que lo dejaron satisfecho de una nueva forma, era una sensación de bienestar y utilidad indescriptible. Cuando se unió a un selecto grupo de gente que tenía en mente hacer el bien de forma desinteresada, su vida adquirió un nuevo sentido. El reconocimiento de la gente, así como ver su rostro en diferentes lugares del mundo, le hizo bueno más feliz. Pero nunca feliz del todo. 

Llegó al punto en el que el gobierno y otras instituciones oficiales le mandaban llamar y fue entonces cuando supo que no había ningún otro lugar al que pudiera seguir ascendiendo. Estaba en la cima. Incluso, ciertos aspectos frívolos de su vida le hacían sentirse arrepentido por haber sido tan banal durante muchos años. Desde la muerte de sus padres había parado de ser Bruce Wayne y se convirtió en el caballero de la noche. Suena dramático pero es la verdad. Tenía otros ideales, otra forma de ver las cosas. Ahora tenía el poder de hacer algo bueno y de demostrarlo, pero había ciertos hábitos que no eran tan fáciles de dejar y un claro ejemplo de ello, era la torre que se había construido, pues era un inmenso monumento a su ego.

***

En la soledad de su hogar, empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba apartándose de todos. No había nadie más en quién confiar. Incluso las cosas se estaban tornando extrañamente negativas para él. La gente aún lo estimaba, pero ya no se sentía igual. Hubo otros que le manifestaron su descontento y hasta su odio. Realmente la soledad pesaba y asfixiaba. Lo único que lo confortaba en momentos así, era salir con Selina pero ella también se había ido. Alfred seguía con él, pero no era lo mismo. Existía una relación laboral que a pesar de la confianza, demandaba ciertos protocolos y Alfred no era la clase de persona que los rompía sólo porque sí y Bruce no era muy bueno socializando de forma desinteresada. Realmente no sabía cómo hacer amigos.

Por todo eso, Bruce decidió hacer lo que hacía tiempo no realizaba: buscar nuevas ideas, buscar nuevos proyectos y distraerse haciendo algo. Pero un pensamiento lo asaltó. La última vez que peleó por lo que creía justo, había perdido a un entrañable amigo. Lo consideraba su amigo, a su manera, pero era alguien en quien sentía podía confiar. Pero aun antes de todo eso, hubo alguien que atrajo su atención. 

Una joven promesa de cambio, una bocanada de aire fresco entre toda esa pesada y silenciosa desolación. Un chiquillo que no pasaba de ser uno del montón si se le veía en la calle, pero al mostrar su alter-ego, era tan letal como amable. Bruce lo había adoptado, ni se dio cuenta de cómo paso. 

Lo que encontró fue algo revelador. Al principio era desesperación porque aquel chiquillo parecía no callarse nunca. Bruce pensó, para sus adentros, que todo eso había sido una estupidez. ¿Realmente estaba tan mal, que pensó que podía hacer migas con un niño? ¿En qué maldito momento pensó que la solución a sus problemas existenciales recaía en los delgados y torpes brazos que aquel que, en más de una ocasión, causó destrozos al interior de su amado y secreto laboratorio por no saber medir su fuerza ni su espacio?

Bruce hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en esos casos y fue poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba llegando a su límite, pero lejos de reprender a aquel pobre chiquillo que sólo deseaba ser tomado en cuenta, se encontró un día haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida. Un cuarentón interesándose en lo que hace un adolescente en su tiempo libre. Un hombre maduro preguntándole a un chiquillo qué otra cosa hacía, aparte de salvar al mundo como un superhéroe en sus ratos libres. Tony se enterneció por lo que escuchaba cada vez que platicaba con Dick pues siempre había algo nuevo, algo que le mostraba que existía un amable de la vida, pero nuevamente las cosas comenzaron a complicársele.  


Odiaba tener que admitir que sonreía solo de recordar que vería al mocoso ayudarle o contarle sus planes. Odiaba reconocer que se sentía bien al tenerlo cerca, que se sentía feliz de disfrutar de su compañía y odió con toda su alma saber que se sentía más en casa cuando él estaba allí. Pero algo le comía por dentro.

***  


A veces pensaba en ella. Cuando estaba en la ducha, el agua caliente bajando por su espalda. Cuando estaba en el coche yendo al trabajo. Cuando miraba al cielo en una noche estrellada. 

Bruce había aprendido a contar las noches que había pasado despierto pensando en esos dulces ojos verdes y le aterraba saber que no volvería a verlos. Contó las veces que había estado con ella. Contó los cortes que se hizo en las muñecas cuando era pequeño antes de sentir que su sangre se mezclaba con el agua de la bañera. Contó las veces que pensó en intentarlo porque sus padres ya no estaban a su lado. Contó las veces que trató de escapar de esa ciudad maldita que lo tiene atrapado por el cuello. Contó las botellas de aspirina que se tomaba para parar de sentir dolor.

Sabía que su vida era una mierda, se sentía miserable y todo el dinero del mundo no iba a solucionarlo. Dick era una ayuda aunque al final se fue, como todos los demás. Había crecido, ya no era un niño que necesitaba atención y protección. De repente había vuelto al punto cero. Sobre todo cuando la volvió a ver. El corazón le palpito más rápido en el pecho. Siempre lo sentía cuando su mirada se encontraba con la suya.

Se había cortado el pelo, ahora no le llegaba ni a los hombros pero sus ojos- sus ojos eran los mismos. Su vestido negro abrazaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo, dejando su espalda al aire libre. Los recuerdos le invadieron la memoria. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y fue suficiente para saber que la amaba y siempre lo hará.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí—

— ¿Ah sí? Ahora eres adivino? —

—Creo que siempre lo he sido—

Se dio la vuelta y lo miro, con esos mismos ojos esmeraldas que lo habían hechizado mucho tiempo. Sonrió con esos labios rojo carmesí, una sonrisa coqueta y tímida. Nada normal para ella. Bruce cogió su mano delicada en la suya y le beso los nudillos. Selina le miró con incertidumbre y curiosidad. Pensó que se iba a ir otra vez, es lo que ella solía hacer. Pero vio algo en sus ojos, sintió algo en sus piel, que le dijo que esta vez no se volvería a ir.


End file.
